


Never Swear at Someone You Have Just Met

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Meetings, Funny, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a lot of swearing, this is really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Maybe Alexander should think for a second before he runs his mouth





	Never Swear at Someone You Have Just Met

**Author's Note:**

> For day 16: soulmates

Alexander had faced a lot of prejudice in his life so his friends knew to tread carefully around topics like his childhood and birthplace. They would never make fun of him for anything like that; they would, on the other hand, mock his soul mark because it just _fits _him.

In a cursive, arrogant font (“How can a font be arrogant?” “Eliza, have you not seen it? It’s the epitome of arrogance”) on the inside of his wrists were the words, “Fuck you.”

On the bright side, they were uncommon first words so Alexander should know who his soulmate is immediately and be able to vent his frustrations at having the curse words printed on his skin.

Alexander was nineteen and in college when he met his soulmate. It was a mild day and so far rather dull; he paid no attention to his surroundings as he was too busy thinking about his next project. Therefore, he didn’t even blink when he collided with someone’s shoulder until that person exclaimed “Fuck you!” as they picked their phone off the ground.

Spinning round, Alexander watched as the guy checked his phone for any damage. His possible-soulmate was around his age and unfairly good-looking though that was not enough to diminish any of Alexander’s annoyance.

“Excuse me but fuck you,” he started and the guy looked at him in disbelief, “for giving me the worst fucking soul mark ever! I will never let this go you motherfucker because can you even imagine having the words fuck you permanently etched into your skin!”

The guy looked as if he couldn’t decide whether he liked Alexander or not, “Yeah, well,” he said, “imagine having that essay written on you – in caps-lock.”

“Ah,” Alexander said as realisation dawned on him, “I guess that would be quite annoying. I could have played that smarter.”

“Yeah,” the guy agreed, “You could have but it would have been way less amusing.” At least his soulmate was smiling at him now, though he was still a bit of a dick Alexander thought. “My name is Thomas Jefferson,” he continued, “Do you want to get coffee now if you’re not busy?”

“Alexander Hamilton. And no, I’m not busy.”

“Good,” Thomas said before taking his hand and leading him to the closest coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of soulmate aus but I like this prompt because it's so absurd and funny and immediately made me think of these two characters so I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
